fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberterra
The City of Cyberterra was founded on 8 September 2002 (M:17J2002) as a metrosite or ''virtual realm''. It should be noted here that the City of Cyberterra, through the Cesidian Root utility company, actually maintains an Intercontinental Internet, a system of multiple servers in Europe, North America, and Asia carrying the entire contents of 5 or more different roots, so Cyberterra is quite complex, and even maintains its own ICANN-independent TLD. Later the City of Cyberterra also acquired a geographical consistency, and became the world's first ''cybernetic realm'' (or κυβερνήτης ― kyvernítis). The City of Cyberterra is governed by the Mayor of Cyberterra, the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini. Like any other major city, the City of Cyberterra also has a time zone or local time, which in this case is Cyberterra Mean Time or CMT, and is the UTC + 1 hour standard ― Cyberterra does not observe summer or daylight savings time. The City of Cyberterra not only has its own specific time zone, but in fact follows an entirely different new date and time format. The Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) standard is simply the UTC + 1 hour time standard. The Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) standard is also known as the Fifth World Chronological Standard. The Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) format, on the other hand, is a combination of the Cesidian calendar date and Swatch Internet Time. The Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) format is also known as the Fifth World Chronological Format. On 3 January 2010, the Mayor of Cyberterra established the terrestrial coordinates of Cyberterra by convention to be 43°0'0" North and 15°0'0" East. This corresponds to this point in the Adriatic Sea: http://geo.cyberterra.net This action turned the City of Cyberterra also into a cybernetic realm (or κυβερνήτης ― kyvernítis). On 17 February 2010, the Mayor of Cyberterra established the IL6 code as the amateur radio call sign for Cyberterra by convention. The IL6 call sign is the non-official one used for the Adriatic Sea islands of the Italian regions of Marche and Abruzzo. The City of Cyberterra is also a city you can tie your dwelling or building to, regardless of where you live on Earth. Cyberterra is one of the Cesidian law jurisdictions. Cesidian law jurisdictions 1) follow Cesidian law as a common law standard; 2) observe the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) standard and format as a time standard and chronological format; 3) allow Fifth World Health Organisation (5WHO) professionals to practice within their dwellings or buildings; and 4) use the Cesidian Root, an alternative intercontinental Internet. The City of Cyberterra is also the episcopal see of the Bishop of Cyberterra, who is also the Primate of the Cesidian Church. The Patron Saint of Cyberterra is Saint René Descartes. The Feast of Saint René Descartes falls on 13 December in the Gregorian calendar or 9 Nureyev in the Cesidian calendar. Finally, the City of Cyberterra is also the virtual and cybernetic capital of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). See also *United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago *Cesidian law jurisdiction *Cyberterra Mean Time *Fifth World Chronological Standard External links *City of Cyberterra *Cyberterra Mean Time standard *Cyberterra Mean Time format *Cesidian Holidays Category:Cities Category:Fifth World Category:UMMOA Category:Neologism